peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Genie Girl
The Genie girl is the season finale for season 30. Summary The premise is that Shantae is turned out to be evil and manipulated the now dead Lucina, and the news spread. Every character that is currently alive locates her evil lair, to fight her once and for all. Transcript -flashback occurs with tv static to start- Shantae: Ah, Lucina. So you came. Lucina: What do you need m'lady? Shantae: I need you to kill the Pig family Lucina: B-but why? They're innocent, Shantae. You know how I feel about killing. Shantae: -shows photoshopped picture of Pig family killing Chrom- Lucina: -gasp- Th-they did this?! Shantae: Yes, they did. NOW GO KILL THOSE MONSTERS! NOW!!! Lucina: Yes ma'am. -tv static happens again- Peppa: -finds newspaper- Hm.? Whats this? -looks at newspaper- Shantae blackmailing Lucina? This is fake, Shantae would never! Echoing voice of Shantae: DEAR PEPPA PIG, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND ALL OF YOUR PRECIOUS FRIENDS! Leon Kuwata: Hm? More help? NICE! Peppa: -gasp- I need to get everyone to defeat her! Echoing voice of Shantae: To Mr. Aho too, I am the reason why Lucina died and tried to kill the Pig family!! Leon Kuwata: Y-you're joking right? Echoing voice of Shantae: NOPE! Leon Kuwata: YOU LITTLE SICK BASTARD! AHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHO!!!!!!! -peppa would begin to gather up everyone alive to defeat Shantae- Peppa: Leon, may you please help us to kill Shantae? Leon Kuwata: Fine. -Peppa gathers everyone and they locate Shantae's lair- Shantae: Ah, so you have all found me.. Fuck Pig: Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Shantae: Hah! You IDIOTS! Do you realize I can all kill you in a snap! You're all gathered up in a bus! Peppa: NOW! -everyone would begin to go in battle formation and fight Shantae- -Shantae begins to throw fire everywhere, killing tons of civillians- Shantae: THIS IS TOO EASY!! -Shantae turns into an elephant and starts to jump, causing a magnitude TWENTY earthquake, causing several people to die, including George Pig- Peppa: GEORGE!!! George: I'm sorry, Peppa. -dies- -Peppa cries- Leon Kuwata: YOU FUCKER, OPEN WIDE!! -Leon stabs Shantae in the arm with a kitchen knife- Daddy Pig: Don't worry Peppa, I got this. -Daddy Pig would grab Shantae and bury her into the ground- Shantae: Gah! -escapes- -Shantae turns into a harpee and poops out explosive eggs- Leon Cheetah: Oh no you don't! -Leon Cheetah would throw a cello at Shantae- Dio Brando: ZA WARUDO! -The World would start rapidly punching at Shantae, but she still survives- The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! Shit Pig: TASTE MY SHIT LMAO. -Shit Pig would throw poop at Shantae- Shantae: YOU LITTLE SCUMS! -she'd started to charge up a powerful destruction laser- Peppa: SOMEONE, QUICK! GET A TEMPORARY BIFROST! Mario: I got one in hand! -Mario would give the Bifrost to Peppa- Peppa: HAAAAH!! -Peppa would revive 2 people, Lucina and Parappa- Shantae: YOUR STORIES ABOUT TO END........ NOW!!!!!!!!! -the destruction beam was shot, killing tons of people- Leon Kuwata: DID YOU JUST KILL EVERYONE?! Peppa: It seems like she has, Leon. Leon Cheetah: This isn't good. Peppa: WAIT! -Lucina and Parappa would be revived- Lucina: Huh? Where am I? Parappa: Wh- I'm not torn into shreds anymore, HOORAY!! Leon Kuwata: Sorry, Parappa. Parappa: It's fine, Leon! I know you were doing it for your friend anyway. Lucina: You guys FOUND OUT?! Th-thank you. Now we can DEFEAT THIS MONSTER ONCE AND FOR ALL! Madame Gazelle: CLASS, LETS DO THIS! -Madame Gazelle and her class would punch Shantae synchronized- Shantae: Pfft, that was nothing. MonoPigLet: IIIIITS PUNISHMENT TIME! -MonoPigLet would do the Ultimate Punishment 1,000 times on Shantae at lightspeed- Shantae: ARRGH! -she'd stay stunned- -a plethora of characters would combo into each other, each hurting Shantae one way or another- Parappa: I GOTTA BELIEVE! -Parappa would use karate moves, drive a car into, bake and deepfry, cut, drop a boombox on and skateboard on Shantae- Shantae: AAAAAAAAGH! Lucina: Do you wanna do it Leon? Leon Kuwata: HELL YEAH! -Lucina and Leon would do a powerful team combo on Shantae killing her once and for all- Shantae: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lucina: -fades away slowly- Huh? AAH! Parappa: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!!! -fades away- Lucina: Goodbye, Leon.. -fades away- Leon Kuwata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Peppa: Don't worry Leon, happens to the best of us. At least we got our happy end with Shantae dying. THE END Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon